Suit Up
by HarleighIvashkov
Summary: The Avengers are all called back together again to do one task. Along the way some will be enemies, some will fall in love and some may fall. Read if you want to find out what happens next! Please R&R, then i will update more.
1. Chapter 1

**Starks POV**

"Pepper and Tony, together Pepperony. Cute huh?" I sarcastically comment.

"The cutest thing I have ever heard" Pepper replies, rubbing her raised stomach.

I kiss her.

"Sir you have a call" the machine tells me.

"Speak to me, you have 5 seconds" I tell the person on the line.

"Long time, no talk" I hear the voice of the devil, Nick Fury.

"How nice to hear from you" Pepper says cheerfully.

"Thankyou Pepper" He replies.

"Yeah, okay, what do you want?" I hate when these guys call me.

"I want you Stark, and the Avengers" He replies.

"Is it serious?" Pepper asks.

"The task will be laid down when you get here, so hurry" he hangs up.

Pepper looks at me with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be around to see little monster be born" I say, holding her stomach.

"Go pack" she demands, I kiss her cheek.

"Love you" I say and run off.

**Natasha Romenoff**

I was sitting in the apartment Clint and I had just bought, no, we weren't together, just living together.

"A toast" he says handing me a glass of white champagne.

"Thank you" I reply, clearing my throat.

He sat down on the couch next to me, but then the phone rang.

"I will get it!" I jumped up so fast, expecting it would be a call from Gale, my co-worker at my _normal_ job. I ran to my bedroom to grab the private phone in there.

"Hello?" I say cheerfully.

"Natasha, how are you?" I hear Nick Fury's voice on the other line.

"Just fine, whatcha need?" I ask, he never calls for just a chat.

"I am calling in the avengers, we have another task, I need you to round up Barton and Banner" he demands.

"Barton is no problem, but I have no idea where Banner is" I reply.

**Bruce Banner**

I was laying down on a beach chair, enjoying the sun and the summer breeze roll across my skin, I hadn't let_ the other guy_ out for almost 2 years, ever since the Avengers separated.

"Your juice, Mr. Banner" the servant in a red bikini served me.

"Thankyou" I reply, this was my dream ever since I was a boy, to own a beach house with beautiful women serving me, and I could just sit and watch.

"BRUCE!" My mother ruined my perfect moment, "You have a call"

"Tell them to call back" I demand, and then she does.

"Hello Mr. Banner" I hear a familiar voice.

"Natasha" I open my eyes, and see Barton as well.

"Bruce" he addresses with a nod.

"Hello you two" I say and sit up, but I know what they are here for.

"We need you to come in" Natasha tells me.

"I know, just let me grab my toothbrush, maybe some extra pants too" I joke.

"Fabulous" Barton says in a girly voice, Natasha hits him in the arm before I turn away.

**Captain America**

Remember that girl I saved, the waitress who was captured in that building? I was marrying that girl today.

I stood at the end of the isle, waiting for her to start walking down.

I wasn't nervous, not one bit, but I didn't have much family or friends sitting on the grooms side.

I took in my surroundings, it was outside in the central park, trees surrounded us and there were separate white chairs for everyone to sit on, with white meshy curtain on the side of them.

The music started, and Marissa's 4 year old twin cousins walked down the isle, throwing petals in the air. Next, Marissa's bridesmaids entered the isle, first Jessy, then Cassandra, and then Rose.

I waited for what seemed like hours for them to stop walking the isle, and then the most beautiful girl stepped out of the white sheeted tent down the back, and made her way up the isle, with her best friend Tileasha at her side.

She walked fast at first, she was so nervous, I could tell, but then Tileasha paced her and she slowed down. Marissa was just entering the middle of the isle when _he_ arrived.

A big clump of metal landed, smack bang in the middle of the isle.

"Sorry folks, but it seems this party is over" he flew over to me and swooped me up, he flew straight into the air and told me one thing, "Suit up, cap"

**Teehee! Did you like it? I tried to mention how all the characters got notified, the last is my favorite! **

**If you're a gigantic thor freek (like me… AHH! Chris Hemsworth!) Then you would of noticed I didn't mention him, or Loki… well, you will just have to find out what happens to them, won't you know? ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nick Fury**

"Thank you all for coming, now lets to business" I start.

"Yeah, why are we here?" Stark asks.

"And more importantly WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM CRASH MY WEDDING?!" Steve yells.

"Calm down, Cap" Stark starts.

"I will hurt you!" Steve yells.

"PLEASE! Calm down" I yell.

"So, why are we here, Sir?" Natasha asks.

"We are all here because of the tesseract. Asguard needs us to go to their world and protect it, it is against much danger and more than we thought now that Loki is kept prisoner there, the evil is trying to capture it's power back, along with it's master" I tell them.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Bruce asks.

"Well, what do you expect us to want you to do?" I ask seriously.

"I don't know, hack some database, look at some programs, help people" he answers.

"We are going to a world that does not need you to hack a database, Mr Banner, we are going to a world that has something very important that needs to be protected!" I yell.

"Looks like I'm not needed here then" Bruce replies.

"You know what we expect, Banner. You're coming with us whether you want to turn into the green monster or not" I tell him harshly, I heard him mutter something under his breath and huff.

"You can all go to your rooms and freshen up before dinner" I tell them, about to walk off.

"For my wife" Steve says and punches Tony right across the room.

"NOW!" I yell.


	3. Is this love, Agent Romanoff?

Natasha Romenoff

The rooms we were assigned were amazing, full length windows filled the room, a queen bed sat in the middle of the wall at the back of the room, there was a lot of lights, most of them could be dimmed, and to the right was a tiny lounge area. I'm sure that the superstars rooms, such as Starks or Steve's, was much larger than mine, but this was pretty perfect.

Waking up in the white puffy sheets felt like I was in heaven. I stretched out my body and looked over to the lounge area, where Barton was sleeping on the red couch.

I sat up and looked down at my silk midriff pajama top. Barton couldn't see me like this, it would be unprofessional.

I quietly got up and put on a robe, getting dressed is too much of a risk, Barton is a Hawkeye, and had the best hearing.

"Barton" I shoved his shoulder once. He sat up quickly, ready to fight.

"Oh, geesh. Sorry Tash" he apologized, he was the only one apart from my parents who called me that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was sent here, so were you" he replied with a confused look.

"I meant in my room" I smirk. Barton looked around.

"I forgot I was in here," he chuckled, "I had a nightmare". I smirked.

"A nightmare, really? That's for 5 year olds" I laughed. Clint got off the couch, he was shirtless and in black boxers. I stepped away from him.

"What's so bad with me now?" He asked. I looked him up and down, he reached down and put on his shirt, "Okay, but you're the one with the granny robe on"

"This is not a granny robe," I fight. Barton walked forward and started to chase me around, trying to tickle me.

"No, Barton you can't," I stopped and turned, he ran straight into me and we fell to the floor.

"Sorry," he stood up and looked down at me. He was staring at something.

I looked down and saw the robe tie had come undone and it was showing my pajamas, the silk, light pink with lace midriff top and short bottoms.

"That's why" I pulled the robe over myself again and sat up on the floor.

"Uh- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-," he started

"It's okay," I laugh it off.

"I'll be going to my room now," He says and walks to the door, "Those pajamas look good on you" he adds.

I think I blushed a little, then we hear Agent Maria Hill through the speakers in the roof.

"Gear up heroes today we are setting off to Asguard," and then everything goes silent.


	4. Meeting Asguard

Tony Starks POV

"If you look to your left you will see earth, look to your right… we are now entering Asguard" Natasha commented.

"Well aren't you the tour guide?" Steve chuckled.

"Glad to see you're all getting on," Nick walks into the room.

"We all were before, weren't we now?" I looked over at Steve and smirk, he rolled his eyes.

"Play nice children," Bruce comments, for a guy who turns into a big green monster he is a very nice guy.

We all stared out of the gigantic windows on the aircraft as we entered Asguard.

The aircraft landed and we all stepped out.

"Ahh, Land," Clint said as he exited the aircraft.

"You wouldn't like my suit," I aimed at him but looked forward.

"Guess not," He answered.

**CHRIS MOTHERF**KING HEMSWORTH AHHHHH! ….**

**Thor's POV ;)**

I walked across the long bridge that had soon been repaired.

"Hello old friends," I gave them one of my charming smiles and was greeted first by Natashas friendly hug, and then lots of handshakes.

"Thank you for coming, surely Fury has told you what you're all here for," I assured.

"Of course," Stark commented slyly and brushed past me.

"This place is beautiful, and so neat," Natasha told me.

"This is my home planet, enjoy every second. It's usually very peaceful but because we have Loki here, more evil has been crossing worlds," I told them, "Come inside," I started walking across the bridge and they all followed me, I was taking in the orangey-blue sky on my way to the door, that stark was already walking through. He always goes by his terms.

Natasha's POV

The rooms were quite big and amazing, on this planet it was just like earth except their rituals were different, and they had lots of power here.

We were all shown the tesseract and how we needed to always have one person in that room guarding it at all times.

"I'll start first," I volunteer.

"I'll go with her," Clint adds.

"I'll be fine on my own, it's okay," I assure him.

"Stop bickering, you can both do it," stark raises his eyebrows.

"Fine," I agree.

"I'll show you where Loki is being kept prisoner, follow me," Thor turns and his loud shoes hit the floor.

We were directed down a very large hall, straight past the HUGE dining room, and the enormous kitchen where there were servants cooking. We walked all the way past the bedrooms, the personal church, bathrooms, and closets all the way to a huge silver door at the end of the hallway.

"This door shall never be opened if you are alone, you must have at least 5 people with you to access the room, just in case," Thor gives us a big smirk and puts in a combination at the lock, "Of course, I'll always have to be one of them people,"

As the door opened it released a very big, dark room and a glass case that was secured by various of guards.

Loki was sitting in the middle of the glass box, he looked up and gave an evil stare as we entered.

"Hello brother," he said, there must have been a microphone or something in the box, "and friends, hmm now I wonder why they're here," he chuckles.

"What's happening puppa bear?" Stark sarcastically remarks.

"I see you brought the child with them," Loki smirks.

"They also brought the monster who messed you up, so shut it," Banner defends.

"This stay is exactly what I need," Steve says sarcastically, "even with a fiancé back home wondering where the hell I am, it's just great,"

"Calm down Steve we all know you're not happy," I tell him.

"So, where's the alcohol in this place?" Stark smiles.


End file.
